


I've been wanting to tell you

by darwinwithadifference



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinwithadifference/pseuds/darwinwithadifference
Summary: Roman and Virgil (try to) bake cookies and Logan talks to Patton about their relationship.





	I've been wanting to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing Sanders Sides fics and the last one i posted was received well - should i do more? Hope you enjoy this one!

Roman and Virgil were bickering while making cookies. It was possibly the cutest thing Patton had ever seen. Virgil had rolled his sleeves up and donned Patton’s stripy apron, and was trying to get Roman to stop acting out epic battles with the biscuits and actually decorate them. Roman was making a nuisance of himself by interrupting Virgil with a song and dancing him around the kitchen.

“Patton?” Logan walked out of his room and stopped to study Morality sitting on a step, peeking through the bannister.

Patton rose and dragged Logan back with him. The logical side chuckled when he saw their younger fellows. “They’re adorable,” Patton whispered. Logan nodded assent. Patton elbowed him lightly, grinning. “They’re pretty occupied.”

Logan blinked, then caught on. “They are. I’m assuming we should find a way to occupy ourselves?”

Patton nodded and kissed him on the cheek. Logan allowed himself to be led to Patton’s room – a place he was learning to appreciate – because while Virgil and Roman were certainly endearing, Patton would always be the one to make him smile.

Logan couldn’t stop laughing. Patton kept tickling him at odd moments between kisses, and his tendency to respond emotionally was heightened in the moral side’s room.

“Patton, this is most unfair,” Logan declared as Patton kissed his jawline. “I am quite literally incapable of fighting back.”

He felt Patton’s giggle against his own stomach. “That’s the point, Lo. You’re too used to being able to argue.”

Logan was about to argue that point, but stopped himself. If this was the route Patton wanted to take, he would let him. He didn’t always understand the reactions that Patton could draw from him, nor did he want to, but he understood that Patton loved him and this was his way of showing it.

Patton broke away from Logan for a moment, cheeks flushed and breathless. “You comfortable, love?”

“Quite, Pat.” Logan stretched up to kiss Patton and pull him back down. “I must admit that I am enjoying myself.”

Patton trailed his fingers over Logan’s jaw. “Would you be comfortable with more than this?”

The question was direct – Patton’s way of accommodating him. “Discussing this may ruin the mood a little,” Logan pointed out.

“Lo, your feelings – as much as you don’t like to admit that you have them – are more important.” Patton sat up and pulled Logan up with him. Hands linked and knees touching, Patton leaned his forehead on Logan’s. “You talk when you want to.”

Logan closed his eyes. He’d been meaning to bring up this topic for several weeks – since he’d noted obvious signs of Patton trying to accommodate Logan’s lack of a need for physical contact by stifling his own urges.

“Patton, you’re aware that I’ve learnt to display affection physically – it doesn’t come naturally to me.”

“I know, and I love you for trying. But I know how you show affection, and you being comfortable is more important than mirroring my actions,” Patton replied.

Logan smiled. Patton’s kindness made him feel understood. “That lack of a need for physical contact extends further than hugs and kissing. I don’t believe I experience sexual attraction,” he murmured, still with his eyes closed and hands in Patton’s.

“You’re ace?” He asked, not moving. Giving Logan space to make his point as comfortably as possible.

“Yes.”

Patton drew back and held out his arms. Logan tucked himself against the moral side’s chest. “Thank you for telling me, Lo.”

“I’ve been wanting to for some time, but we’re both aware of my tendency not to share feelings,” Logan replied.

He felt Patton press a kiss to the top of his head. “Don’t believe for a second I’ll ever think you love me less because you don’t feel that attraction,” he said softly, exhibiting his talent for knowing what the other sides were feeling that Logan had always admired – initially, he had feared it, but it was a part of Patton and that had allowed him to reconcile some of his apprehension at letting anyone else know his emotions. “I still love you to bits.”

“I love you too.” Logan smiled.

“How about we go make sure Ro and Virge haven’t destroyed the kitchen completely?” Patton stood and took Logan’s hand.

“I wish I could say that was hyperbole, but one never knows with those two,” Logan sighed and bumped his hip against Patton’s. “Let’s go.”

Roman and Virgil had, surprisingly, left the kitchen in one piece and were sitting on the couch. Roman was, at least – Virgil sat on his lap, phone held up, probably letting Roman look while he scrolled through Tumblr.

“The cookies turned out beautifully,” Roman announced once he noticed Logan and Patton on the stairs.

Patton immediately headed for the tray on the table and bent over, considering his choice carefully. He returned with a calculator cookie for Logan and an attempt at a cat cookie for himself.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “And thank you so much for helping with them.”

Logan smiled to himself and took Patton’s hand.


End file.
